Old love
by bellum.kana
Summary: Las esperas, como los lutos, deben ser vividas de la manera más íntima posible, hasta el último segundo. ¿Llegar, no llegar? ¿Llegó, no llegará? Da igual, debes esperarla. Al menos tú si.


_**Old love**_

_I can feel your body  
When I'm lying in bed  
There's too much confusion  
Going around through my head _

Miro hacia atrás y no puedo creer que la dejé escapar así como así...¿Escapar? No, esa no es la palabra. Yo la estaba matando y la dejé sobrevivir. ¿Cómo es posible llegar a causarle tal nivel de daño a alguien que amas tanto? ¿Cómo pude convertirme en tal monstruo? ¿Cómo es que hice llorar a mi delicada bailarina?. Soy imbécil, eso me digo a diario, ha de ser la palabra más suave que hallé para tratarme con "algo" de dignidad. Ella es fuerte, tan fuerte como el mundo le exige que sea e incluso más, es tan fuerte como para resistir y luchar por mi y por ella, pero mi maldito orgullo, mi errada concepción del honor, mi inmadurez a la hora de sentir y mi cobardía a la hora de admitir que nuestra relación no estaba más desgastada solo porque no puedo gritar más fuerte la aminoraron, poco a poco le fui mermando la luz. ¿Cómo es que dos personas que se aman tanto llegaron a hacerse tanto daño?.

No lo sé...y no recuerdo detalle por detalle qué ocurrió, no porque no me interesara, todo lo contrario, la amaba con tanta fuerza que me dediqué a eliminar aquel momento fulminante en el que nos dijimos, corrijo, en el que le dije "Simplemente, adios".

_And it makes me so angry  
To know that the flame still burns  
Why can't I get over?  
When will I ever learn?_

Old love, leave me alone  
Old love, go on home 

Ha pasado casi una década desde entonces, no volví a saber de ella...Tai ha de no es siempre tan buena opción como la que se cree, a veces volver y enfrentar el mundo en el que construiste con dedicación y prolijidad las estructuras que sustentan una relación-porque el amor te hace volar, no te hace aterrizar- que tuvo tantos momentos maravillosos como turbios y hasta enfermizos, volver precisamente a ese mundo te ayuda a ser fuerte. Ella volvió, yo huí... Volví a amar, jamás como a ella, jamás dejando de pensar en ella y jamás dejando de reprocharme el terrible error de haberla dejado...gritando de rabia contra un espejo impotente que no hacía si no devolver una frívola mirada diciendome "Fue por ella, todo es por su bien".

_I can see your face  
But I know that it's not real  
It's just an illusion  
Caused by how I used to feel _

Las cosas tenían que parar, no fue una, si no diez y veinte veces las ocasiones en que un doloroso abrazo, tras la maldita despedida, terminó transformándose en un baile apasionado sobre la cama que quisiera hacer de cómplice para uno de los tantos asesinatos a la confianza que profané. Cada encuentro cada vez más íntimo, cada vez más culposo, cada vez más efímero...¿Sabes cuanto duele perder a alguien que amas tan pausadamente? ¿La maldita duda de no saber si "aquel" será el último encuento?

El bourbon ya no cubre el hielo y este no alcanzó siquiera a perder un poco de volúmen, he bebido tres...no soy ningún alcohólico, es primera vez que bebo solo y nuevamente esta es otra primera vez por ella. Ella tiene en su haber todas las primeras veces que una mujer puede tener de un hombre, ella tiene en su haber todo el hombre que alguna vez fui, yo ya no puedo entregar más, todo lo que tenía se lo di a ella y no me arrepiento, no de eso al menos.

La peor sensación es la de esperar a alguien que puede perfectamente no venir, ella esta en todo su derecho y no sé siquiera si habrá leído mi mensaje. No me preocupo de saber si lo entendió, sé que de leerlo...nadie más podría entenderlo si no ella.

Cuando esperas a alguien tu mente divaga con más fuerza que la habitual, en parte intentas prepararte para la sorpresa que supone volver a ver alguien después de tanto tiempo... Aquel olor único de su cuello, el ritmo calmo de su respiración, la suavidad de su piel bajo mis manos, sus grandes y esperanzadores ojos carmín...Nunca dejaré de cuestionarme como es que cada detalle de ella es perfecto, simplemente perfecto, no hay un jodido pero...no hay motivos para no amarla, pero si hay motivos para olvidarla.

_And it makes me so angry  
To know that the flame will always burn  
I'll never get over  
I know now that I'll never learn..._

Quiero que llegue, pero no sabré enfrentarla...y es que sigo amándola con la misma fuerza desgarradora, pero el tiempo hizo su trabajo y aprendí a controlarme. Quizás ella ya tiene una familia, quizás es una mujer totalmente feliz...sea como sea quiero verla. La flama siempre arderá y eso, maldita sea, me hace sentir tan impotente que verla es la única manera de justificar tal ardor.

10 años son, 10 años necesité tan solo para darme cuenta que nunca dejaré de quererla, de necesitarla.

El pianista se lució esta noche.

El bar esta cerrando.

Ella no vino.

Soy un imbécil...olvidé que Hikari odia el olor a Bourbon, es bueno que no haya llegado.

No quiero ver en sus ojos odio, no de nuevo.

No queda nadie más, solo el pianista...

_Old love, leave me alone..._

―Si algún día ves entrar a la mujer más hermosa que hayas visto, con una mirada triste de color caramelo y un particular olor a camelias...toca esta canción, por favor

―No sea cobarde señor, las cosas no funcionan así, las esperas deben vivirse como el luto, jamás han de prolongarse en torno a una ilusión.

T.K. sonrió, ella no vino. No tenía por qué.

Él si.

_Old love, please come back home._


End file.
